Many issuers of credit cards offer rewards to customers. For example, some credit card issuers provide rewards for every dollar spent on a credit card. Accordingly, as a customer continues to use a rewards credit card, the customer accumulates rewards. After the customer has earned rewards, the customer can then redeem the rewards. Some financial institutions restrict how the accumulated rewards can be redeemed. For example, some rewards can only be redeemed in certain types of transactions (e.g., for certain types of products). In this regard, financial institutions and customers of those institutions may benefit from a system that enables customers to redeem financial rewards in a more convenient manner.